Songfic Don't Mess With My Man
by Stephanie9
Summary: Sandy's Back and want's Soda back. But Rachel, Soda's new girlfriend is not going to let that happen


"Don't Mess With My Man" By Nivea.  
  
A/N This song originally was a duet with Jagged Edge but I cut his parts out. I hope you like this. It was only for fun! Rachel is my character. I will be writing a fanfic about her. Wow! I'm gonna be writing 7 at the same time! *Stephanie*  
  
**Rachel's POV**  
  
*It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
  
So I'm tellin everybody let him be  
  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons try na take my baby  
  
So I thought I had to let you know  
  
Find someone that you can call your own  
  
Cause now you're walkin' in the danger zone  
  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong*  
  
"If she thinks she can just walk in and take Soda from me she's dead wrong!" I told my best friend.  
  
"You're right.so go over there and give her a piece of your mind." Julia responded.  
  
"Your right Jules like always."  
  
"By the way, remember that she was seen by you making out with Buck last night."  
  
"I forgot about that! Perfect. She's such a whore."  
  
"Don't tell me that! Tell him!" She said pointing to Soda  
  
*If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man*  
  
I walked over there. I was not going to let her take Soda away from me.I had liked him forever and when she left I was the one there.  
  
"Hey Soda," I kissed him on the cheek, "You mind if I talk to Sandy for a bit?"  
  
"Sure." He answered then walked towards Two-Bit.  
  
"Rach. Long time no see."  
  
"Well if you didn't leave maybe I would have seen you."  
  
"So you hate me. Well you're not the only one."  
  
"Ahh no more fan club. Poor you. Let me get to the point. You were dating Soda. I liked Soda. You left and he noticed me. Got it. incase you didn't it means we're dating. And I'm not going to let a whore like you get him back."  
  
"What makes you think he was ever yours?"  
  
"Ahh..you left and by leaving with no goodbye is a breakup."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"To the whole world."  
  
"And now I'm a whore. We used to b best friends. best friends don't call each other whores."  
  
"Well in my book making out with Buck last night and that guy over there a while ago makes you a whore."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
  
You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now  
  
It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man  
  
Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man*  
  
"Look I'll do what I want."  
  
"Fine be a bitch." I walked away.I needed to talk to Soda but I didn't know where. I noticed Sandy had started talking to him again. Julia walked up to me.  
  
"So."  
  
"She's a bitch."  
  
"Knew that. But what did she say."  
  
"She says that she'll do whatever she wants."  
  
"Fake sick."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Fake sick and ask Soda to drive you home."  
  
"But."  
  
"See that," She pointed to Sandy, "That is a girl stealing your boyfriend."  
  
"Fine." I walked over to Soda.  
  
"Uh Soda, I'm not feeling that great. Can you drive me home?"  
  
"Sure, bye Sandy."  
  
*If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you find your own man*  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"What?" I looked over at Soda  
  
"I hate Sandy. Look you don't have to worry. I saw her making out with that guy."  
  
"I wasn't worring," he shot me a look, "What did she talk about."  
  
"How she was sorry and wanted to get back together. But it was all a bunch of shit. I'm glad you faked sick."  
  
"How did you know."  
  
"You kept on shooting glares at Sandy and I've seen you sick and it's not like that."  
  
"I bet Julia is fighting Sandy at this moment."  
  
"Knowing Julia she is." He laughed in the great laugh of his.  
  
*If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man* 


End file.
